Aquarius Monday
by Queen Momoko
Summary: Crossover with Slayers. Rated PG for language. 8/10/02 updated spell checked ch. 3
1. From Dawn Until Dusk

Aquarius Monday  
  
by Queen Momoko  
  
Chapter 1: From Dawn Until Dusk  
  
I own nothing. Absolutely nothing... except the idea... and even then not really. ^^ I have no money either. I'm poor. Sailor Moon is not mine. Enjoy. ^^ C&C are welcome. 5/31/02  
  
****  
  
The soft sound of breathing filled the room. The darkness was only illuminated by the light of the stars that shone through the window above a fine, wooden desk. The desk's legs were intricately carved with symbols that had long ago been forgotten. But while the wood appeared soft enough to scratch, it would stand firm against all assaults laid against it. A chair, made of this same unknown type of wood, was positioned off to the side of the desk. The made bed, which lay on the opposite side of the room from the window and desk, was covered with a dark blue comforter. And a soft fragrance that could not quite be distinguished drifted through the room giving it a sense of calm comfort.  
  
But for all the rooms sparseness the woman, who had found herself there, was intrigued. Never had she seen a room like this, but it seemed so familiar that she should know it. Her breathes echoed around the room as if to disturb the otherwise perfect silence, but instead they only seemed to accentuate how truly silent the room was. As she allowed her gaze to drift about the room, it kept being drawn back to the mysterious desk. The woman took a step closer to the desk to inspect it more thoroughly. The desk had one long drawer in the center held in place by two smaller drawers on both sides of large drawer. She reached forward and tried to open the largest drawer, but it remained steadfastly closed.  
  
"I know someone is here. Who's there? Who are you?" The woman's voice challenged the air around her to give her an answer. She had felt something or someone, but no one was in the room but her. She took a quick couple of steps and opened the door that was past the foot of the bed. A dark, empty closet greeted her sight. Leaving the closet's door open, she walked to the only other door in the room and opened it. This time only the emptiness of a hall greeted her. Looking around the room, she still did not catch sight of anything that could have caused her to feel what she did.  
  
"I know your secret. That which you hold hidden from all, including yourself." The soft whisper of a voice could have been shouting for the magnitude of change that it wrought. The room now had a feeling of tension and edge, and an absolute stillness to it that had not been there previously. All feelings of tranquility and calmness vanished with those hushed words. But the room was still completely empty of any person, except for the lone woman. She looked around the room again, feeling her anger at this thing increasing because she was so helpless and could do nothing against whatever it was.  
  
"Show yourself!" Her scream caused the entire room around her to splinter and rain down around her like shards of glass falling from a broken mirror. She covered her bent head and neck with her arms as the reality of the room shattered around her. As the last few bits of the room fell away, she slowly raised her head to look at her surroundings. She felt that she was floating and as she looked she saw that she was indeed floating in space. Managing to propel herself around so that she could see what lay behind her, an awestruck gasp stuck from her lips as she gazed at the vast deserted ruins that covered the planet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka awoke with a start and pushed herself into a seated a position. A cold sweated that arose because of the dream coated her body. While taking large gulps of air, she ran her hand through her hair.  
  
She turned her head to where her lover slept, hoping that she had not awakened her love with her dream, but also hoping that her love had so that she could cuddle. But the form next to her was still stretched out on the bed. Sighing softly to herself, Haruka lay back down in the bed and prepared to fall back asleep.  
  
Haruka spooned up next to her lover and draped her left arm around her lover's waist. But the cold, soft fabric that her body now lay against was not the warm nightgown of her lover that should have been there, instead cold sheets and pillows greeted Haruka's embrace. Puzzled, Haruka pulled back the covers to where her lover usually slept and was greeted by the sight of pillows forming a mock body. Frowning, Haruka rose from the bed and began to walk through the house, looking for her lover. But the house was as dark and silent as it had been when they had gone to sleep. After finding no sign of her lover anywhere in the house, Haruka headed back towards their bedroom.  
  
'Maybe she went for a midnight stroll by the ocean. She's done that before. But if she's not back by morning I'm calling the police.' Confused and still frowning, Haruka climbed back into bed and let an uneasy sleep once again claim her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The smell of cooking drifting through the room awoke Haruka. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room and noticed everything as it had been yesterday. Some of her clothes a scattered about the floor, because she had been too tired, and lazy, to put them in the hamper. The closet door closed tightly hiding the hanging clothes of her lover's and hers. Her lover's clothes from the previous day were still neatly stacked on the chair that sat in front of their dresser and mirror, waiting to be put in the hamper. She rose from the bed and padded quietly to the kitchen.  
  
Michiru stood in front of the stove, cooking and softly humming to herself. The sight of Michiru, caused Haruka to smile broadly as she walked over to where Michiru was. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and pulled Michiru back towards her. She then set her head on Michiru's shoulder as she gave Michiru a light squeeze.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, koi. Where did you go last night?" Haruka asked lazily as she rubbed her head softly against Michiru's neck.  
  
"Go? Don't be silly. I didn't go anywhere. In fact I was kept all night by your snoring. I finally decided to get up and just make breakfast," Michiru calmly stated.  
  
"Hn. Well I don't snore," Haruka said defensively.  
  
"Yes, you do snore and you kept me up all night," Michiru lightly teased as she pushed Haruka's nose with her finger. "Now why don't you go get showered and ready? Breakfast should be ready by then, and don't forget that we're meeting Usagi and the others today before the race."  
  
Haruka grumbled her response as she slowly left the kitchen to go up to their room to get ready. She cast one last glance back at Michiru before she left the kitchen. Something was definitely wrong and Michiru knew what it was.  
  
'She lied to me. I know she did. Maybe there's a new enemy. That might explain the dream, but then why wouldn't she just tell me.' Haruka's thoughts filled her with worry as she grabbed some clothes for after the shower. 'She must not have wanted to get me worried before today's big race. That has to be it. I'll ask her about it later.' Nodding to her decided course of action, Haruka began to get ready for the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crowded streets of Tookyoo hummed with activity as people went about their business on the sunny Saturday that it was. Groups of girls walked down the streets giggling about clothes, boys, and the new bands that had just come out. Small groups of boys stood around watching the girls go by, while talking amongst themselves about who had the cutest butt. The parks were filled with people of all ages out to enjoy the nice day that had appeared.  
  
"Where do you think she is? I mean she hasn't been this late for anything since Junior High." Minako's blonde head swung around making sure that their odango-styled friend's hair was no where in sight.  
  
"She's right. What if something happened to her? Should we go looking for her? I mean, she wouldn't have forgotten Haruka-san's race today," Makoto said as worry slowly seeped into a her voice.  
  
"That's right! She was really excited about your race, Haruka. She told me she wouldn't miss it for anything. Something MUST have happened to her! We should definitely go looking for her!" Makoto said tensely.  
  
"Ami and Makoto look over near the arcade and see if Motoki or anyone there has seen her. Rei and I will go look at Usagi's house and see when the last time they saw her was. Haruka and Michiru check out Mamoru's apartment and see if she's gone there. IKIMASHOO!" Minako yelled, causing some people to stop and stare at her.  
  
"Oi. Its only been like 5 minutes. We should at least give her another 5 minutes before we go searching. Koneko-chan probably forgot she had to do something before coming," Haruka stated calmly to Minako and Makoto.  
  
"But what if she's hurt?! What if she's being attacked right now!? We HAVE to help her!! We CAN'T-" Minako began to hyperventillate as her mind took her through a trip of what might have happened to Usagi.  
  
"If she's hurt or in trouble, Minako, she can use the communicator. Afterall, that is what they are for," Ami said, hoping to assuage Minako and Makoto's fears some more.  
  
"Oi! Minna-chan!" Usagi's voice rang through the park and over to where the girls were waiting. "Gomen!" As Usagi neared the group, Minako and Makoto ran over and held her.  
  
"Minako and I were so worried about you Usagi-chan! We thought that something might have happened to you. Don't ever do that to us again. Do you hear me, Usagi-chan?" Makoto said tearfully to Usagi, who looked slightly bewildered as to why she had been glomped by her friends.  
  
"Ano... I didn't mean to make you worry. Mamo-chan was supposed to pick me up so we could come here together, but he never showed up or called. So I decided to stop by his apartment. When I got there, he said that he had stayed up late studying and to go ahead without him. So that's why I'm late. But I'm glad to know that you guys worried about me." Usagi said while hugging her two friends that were still attached to her.  
  
"Don't we get any hellos over here, or are only they special enough?" Rei asked.  
  
"Only Minako and Makoto are special enough," Usagi smiled over at Rei, while she untangled herself from Minako and Makoto. She walked over to Rei and the two friends gave each other a hug. "How's life?"  
  
"Good. Yours?" Rei said as she tickled Usagi's sides, causing her to giggle and lightly hit Rei's hands away.  
  
"Fine, until you attacked me," Usagi said in mock anger, giving Rei a brief raspberry before heading over to Ami. "Ami'll protect me from you, Rei. Won't you Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami laughed lightly as she gave Usagi a hug. "Always."  
  
Michiru smiled with open arms as Usagi came over to her. Usagi and Michiru joined together in a friendly embrace. "And how have you been doing? Hopefully not overworking yourself with all those concerts you have planned. Afterall, you need some fun time," Usagi teased lightly.  
  
"And here I thought I was being careful to keep everyone from finding out. Now you're going to force me to take some time off. How absolutely horrible. I hope you're proud of yourself!" Michiru joked as she loosened her hold on Usagi.  
  
Usagi's shriek of surprise filled the air as Haruka grabbed Usagi from behind and twirled her around. The rest of the girls stood off to the side laughing tat the scene before them. As soon as she realized that it was only Haruka that had grabbed a hold of her, she began to giggle and the thrill of being twirled around.  
  
"Oi, You didn't forget about me now, did you Koneko-chan? You just saving the best for last, ne?" Haruka said as she finally stopped spinning around with Usagi. Taking advantage of Haruka's grip loosening, Usagi turned herself to face off with Haruka. Eyes still twinkling with mirth, Usagi jumped up and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, momentarily causing Haruka to bedn forward under the unexpected weight before righting herself. Haruka held onto Usagi's waist to keep her from falling in the case that her arms grew tired and gave out. Usagi's eyes gained a glint of mischief as she brought her legs up, putting the full weight of her body on Haruka's neck and arms.  
  
"Oh, nbut how can I EVER forget you, Ruka-kun! You come to me in my dreams every night as my damsel in shining armor. Now Michiru-chan is going to get all jealous, put you in a closet, and never let me see you again!" Usagi mock whined.  
  
"That's okay Usagi-chan. You can have her. I was going to look for a newer looking model. She gets a bit dull after a few years," Michiru said mischievously, joining in on Usagi's mock soap-opera.  
  
Haruka, who had begun to frown, quickly cover the look by putting a hurt expression on her face. "Et tu Michiru." Haruka then turned to where the other four girls were standing. "We ready to go yet?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. It had been fun, but they had a fun-filled, action-packed day ahead of them and if they wanted to do everything, they'd have to be leaving soon. After Haruka and Usagi broke apart, Usagi ran over to Makoto and grabbed her hand and began to drag her off in the direction of their first destination. Haruka chuckled as she went over and put her arm around Michiru's waist in a possessive gesture.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what did you two lazy cats do today? I bet you just slept all day, didn't you? Just found a nice warm spot in the sun that was padded and laid down and slept for hours, cuddled up next to each other," Usagi teased Luna as she proceeded to get ready for bed. Though her tone was light and slightly energetic, her movements were slow with fatigue from a long day.  
  
"We just talked. We did not lay together in the sun," Luna spoke quickly. "We talked about... about how you girls have grown over the years. It's quite remarkable really. Who would have ever thought that all of you would grow to get along so well? After all, the outer senshi didn't really seem to want to get to know the inner senshi all that well, during the first couple years of their knowing each other. Artemis and I are worried that this peace that you all have fought so hard for is going to be disturbed again, but there is nothing to substantiate our fears. I guess, we're just being paranoid. Anyway, you girls deserve this break. So, how is everyone?" Luna jumped nimbly onto the bed and sat down near the foot of the bed, waiting for Usagi to get in and settled in the bed, before taking her final sleeping place on the bed.  
  
"Let's see. Hotaru-chan is off to a summer camp for this week and next week. I heard that she's been having a good time and is making some more friends. Setsuna-san left two weeks ago to go somewhere. No one knows where she went. I think that all the people were too much for her right now, so she went back to the Time Gates to get some alone time. I mean, it would be just total shock to me if I was alone for so long and then was dropped into Tookyoo. I don't know if I'd be able to deal with so many people after so long of being alone. Anyway, Mako-chan is enjoying going to culinary school and Ami-chan is almost done with her pre-med. Rei-chan is still complaining about how she never should have agreed to be Yuuichiro's girlfriend, but I think she does it more out of habit than anything else. Minako-chan is still as boyfriend-less as before, only this time she does it with flair. I don't think Minako is trying at all though, I think she just likes setting up other people and I know she's just waiting for Mr. Right," Usagi yawned as she crawled into the bed and got comfortable. "Michiru has been sort of over working herself recently. But with Hotaru and Setsuna out of the house, I think she's getting her much deserved vacation with Haruka. That's also why I think Setsuna went away, to give Michiru a vacation. Haruka-chan is the same as always. She won her race today. Mamo-chan has been studying really hard recently so I haven't been spending as much time with as I would like, but since school is important to him, I'm not going to get in the way of his studying. And I think that's it."  
  
"Well, it's nice that everyone is doing so well. Good night and sleep well, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Night Luna."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rays of the sun bounced off of the broken and cracked pathways. Once a white stone, time had ground in the brown of the earth and the dull red of dried blood into a marble pattern. Among the cracks and crevices some weeds thrived, causing the ancient stones to be spread further apart. The land beyond the path was in more disarray than the actual path. All of the structures that had once stood firm for centuries, now lay as mere rubble on the landscape. Yet the path had somehow remained clear of all major debris and could still be seen meandering through what had once been magnificent gardens.  
  
Usagi shivered as she walked down the path among the ruins of what had once been the moon kingdom. The place that had been a dream come true was now nothing more than a graveyard. Usagi paused outside of the gates that would take her to the end of the path and into the Moon Kingdom's infamous rose garden. Taking a deep breath, Usagi continued on past the ominous gates.  
  
The sight that greeted her was bleak and desolate. The acres of rows that had once been full of roses of every variety and color now formed a sea of gray. Tentatively, Usagi reached out to touch one of the now gray roses that would have been as soft and as lovely as silk had it still been alive. Upon contact, the brittle rose dissintigrated into nothing, bringing about a chain reaction dissolving the rest of the field into nothing but a fine gray dust.  
  
The world around Usagi began to spin quickly, causing Usagi to lose her balance and land rather ungracefully on her butt. She raised her knees up and buried her face, with closed eyes, in the dark pocket it had created. Her quick breaths of unease slowed down to a normal rate as she slowly opened her eyes, hoping that the spinning had stopped. Braving a glance up, Usagi found that everything had indeed stopped spinning. She also found herself seated at the edge of the moon and the sea of space.  
  
Tentatively, Usagi reached out her right hand to touch the surface of space that lapped up onto the moon like an ocean on a beach. Ripples quickly grew from the single point of space that she had touched with her hand. Usagi's eyes widened as she followed the ripples path out into the vastness of space. In front of her the ripple touched lightly on the planets of Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and out to Neptune, before it continued to extend out into space. Turning her head to the right, she watched as the ripple rolled over to the shadowy form of the Earth and then off into the dark of space. She then turned her head to look to her left and saw the ripple move out and lightly hit Saturn, the lighted form of Uranus and out to Pluto and beyond.  
  
Usagi smiled lightly to herself as she thought that all those ripples were just caused by one little touch. Turning back to look at the Earth, she found on the vast darkness of space to greet her. Jumping to her feet, Usagi's terror filled eyes began to search to find the place that was her home and home to her love. Spinning around, Usagi found herself alone in an oppressive darkness that threatened to suffocate her. 


	2. When Angels Deserve To Die

Aquarius Monday  
  
by Queen Momoko  
  
Chapter 2: When Angels Deserve To Die  
  
I own nothing. Absolutely nothing... except the idea... and even then not really. ^^ I have no money either. I'm poor. Sailor Moon is not mine. Enjoy. ^^ C&C are welcome. 6/6/02  
  
****  
  
Usagi's blue eyes flashed open as she lay in her bed. Pulling herself to a seated position, she looked around her. Her room was still filled with the same clutter that had been there before she had gone to sleep. Looking through her window and out to the moon that lay hanging in space, Usagi sighed. The moon's beams just didn't seem as bright or as comforting as they had once been to her.  
  
She slowly pulled herself out of the bed, being careful not to disturb the sleeping form of Luna, who lay at the end of her bed. Throwing on some sweatpants and a sweater, Usagi silently headed out of the house. Usagi closed her eyes as she walked along the streets of the Juuban District, Tookyoo, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted. As much as she would hate to admit it, the dream had scared her a little and she was hoping that this late night walk of hers would calm her nerves.  
  
When Usagi finally opened her eyes, she found herself standing in front of Mamoru's apartment building. The tall rising form of the building stood like a shadow in the night. She chewed her lower lip as she thought about what to do. She could just ignore the fact that she came here and head back home. No one would know and she could just continue as if she had never had that dream. But she would know that she had had that ominous seeming dream and it would just cause problems later if she didn't talk about it. She knew it. Look at what had happened when Mamoru had kept his dream to himself, it had nearly ruined them.  
  
Firming her resolve to talk to Mamoru, Usagi walked into the apartment building. The night watchman smiled kindly at Usagi as she headed over to the elevators. The watchmen all knew Usagi since she had long since been coming to and going from her boyfriend's apartment at all hours. As the elevator's doors closed on Usagi, she smiled over to the night watchman.  
  
The ride up to Mamoru's apartment seemed to go on indefinitely. An over- riding sense of fear began to creep into Usagi's stomach. Yet no matter how much she tried to quell it with the knowledge that everything would be alright in the end, it still remained. As the elevator slowed down to stop at Mamoru's floor, Usagi had begun to fidget with her sweater's sleeve.  
  
'What am I doing? Mamoru is probably trying to study to pass his final and I'm just going to go in there and bother him. I should just go right back home and then back to bed. It was only a dream and dreams are just things created by our imaginations.' Usagi stood uncertain about her actions as the elevator's door opened. 'But he needs to know about the dream. It was too big and it's affecting me too much for me not to tell him.'  
  
Once again steeling herself to her own doubts, Usagi walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Mamoru's apartment. As she reached the door, she took out her keys and opened the door. Walking into the entryway, Usagi took off her shoes and began to walk further into the apartment, when she realized she had left the door open. A slight blush at her own forgetfulness covered Usagi's face as she gave the door a slight push so that it would shut quietly. As Usagi went into the living room in search of Mamoru, she never noticed that the door had not closed all the way and was now slightly ajar.  
  
Finding no sign of Mamoru studying in the living room, Usagi headed back to where Mamoru's bedroom was located, deciding that if he was asleep she would wait until the morning to talk to him. As she neared his bedroom door, she saw the light shining through the cracks and knew that he was awake. He could never sleep when the lights were on. The sound of voices coming from the bedroom made Usagi nervous. If he was studying with a classmate, it would definitely make her silly for coming to talk to him about a dream. But she had already come all the way there, she figured that she might as well just talk to him.  
  
"I still say that it is not fair. To any of them," the first voice drifted softly through the bedroom door.  
  
"You're right, it's not. But what do you think? You think they'll be happy with what we've decided. We have to look at this from the whole group's perspective," Mamoru's distinct voice said.  
  
"And what exactly is the group's perspective? That we should all just blindly follow each other, with no one doing what they think is right? I can't stand by and just blindly let them believe that. I can't," the woman's voice rose slightly.  
  
"Fine. Then how do you suggest we tell them? Do you want us to sugar coat it, like they were children?"  
  
"We should tell them like the adults they are. They're smarter than we give them credit for and sooner or later they are going to figure it out. And if they figure it out before we tell them, then I don't know what will happen. They will be mad at us for the rest of their lives, I guess. And I will tell them myself before I ever let that happen."  
  
"You're right, of course. But when do you think we should tell them?"  
  
"Today. We should tell them today."  
  
Usagi shook her head as she took the doorknob in her hand. She wasn't there to listen to Mamoru and his classmate talk about a group project, she was there to talk to him about her dream.  
  
"Excuse me," Usagi spoke as she opened the door, "But I need to talk…" Usagi's voice trailed off as she stared at two people before her. Twin looks of pure shock and dread covered Mamoru's and Michiru's faces as they sat together naked in bed. The color drained from Usagi's already pale face as she looked at the sight before her. One of her friends and team mates was having sex with her boyfriend and future husband. Usagi's mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words.  
  
"Usako… Usagi-chan," Mamoru began as he pulled on his boxers. "I… We… We didn't mean…"  
  
Mamoru's words fell on deaf ears as tears clouded Usagi's eyes and she slowly backed away from the bedroom door. Turning around, Usagi saw a livid Haruka standing in the hallway, glaring at Mamoru and the now sheet covered form of Michiru, who was standing behind him. Usagi dashed out of the now open apartment door and down the stairs, tears streamed freely down her face and left a small trail of tiny teardrops behind her. Meanwhile, Haruka walked over, slugged Mamoru, and then cast a cold glare at Michiru, who also had tears slowly creeping down her face. Haruka cast one last hate-filled glare at Mamoru, who was pulling himself up from her punch, and left the apartment.  
  
Usagi ran out of the stairwell at the ground floor and out of the lobby without even a backward glance at the worried looking watchman. She was too shocked and hurt to even truly think about what she had seen and heard. There would be time for that later though. Right now she had only her feelings of hurt and betrayal. She was oblivious to the tears that streaked down her face as she ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of flesh hitting the punching bag brought momentary silence to the room. The girl with short sandy hair flung her fists into the bag, sending it careening around where it was connected with the roof. Her stormy gray-blue eyes stared fixedly at an arbitrary point, pouring her anger and frustration into it. The punching bag went flying off as Haruka placed a swift right-legged kick to it.  
  
Turning around, Haruka found the men at the gym staring at her in fear. She sent a cold glare at those who didn't turn away at once. They knew Haruka. She came in there often to work out and challenge some of them to a sparring match. And they knew well enough to not mess with Haruka when she was mad. That is, unless you had a death wish. But since none of them wished their lives to end at that moment in a very painful manner, they just glanced away and pretended to not even notice that she was there.  
  
Haruka growled as she walked out of the gym, leaving the men to sigh silently in relief. She had not spent much of her anger yet and would still probably be able to go on for hours. Walking over to her car, she opened the door and got in. She revved the engine, before she took off, speeding into the night. The speed and the feel of the wind rushing over her body, let Haruka's thoughts go into over-drive.  
  
How could Michiru do that to her? How? How could she do that to Usagi? Was she not good enough for Michiru anymore? Is that why she ran off into Mamoru's arms and bed? But how could they do that? Why would they do that to Usagi? Usagi was always kind and caring. Yet they betrayed Usagi. They betrayed her. Michiru betrayed her. She had given her trust, and once again it had been betrayed. She should have known better. That was how it was always going to be. She could never trust anyone. No one except Usagi. She could trust Usagi. She was her princess. Surely she could trust her? But no one else. No one else deserved her trust. Hotaru and Setsuna would betray her too now. Michiru had decided their fate. She could never trust anyone, but Usagi, her princess, ever again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi burst through the door of her apartment. Tears spilled down her face as she shut the door behind her and fell against it limply. Her long golden hair lay in a tangled puddle around her as she curled into a fetal position. Silent sobs wracked her body, shaking her slim frame.  
  
Luna walked drowsily into the entryway to find out what the disturbance was. Upon seeing Usagi, worry and fear overran her. When Luna tried to nose her way to see Usagi's face, Usagi shoved her away and took off running to the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. However, Luna was not fast enough and could only stare mutely at the now shut bathroom door wondering what had happened.  
  
Usagi stared at her dull, bloodshot blue eyes in the mirror. Her face was ashen and easily showed the dried streaks where tears had fallen. She gently ran her hand down her lower jaw, watching her reflection. Then reaching out with the same hand, she traced over her reflection's lower jaw. Another tear ran down her face and she watched its progress in the mirror with rapt attention.  
  
She had been betrayed. Her love had betrayed her. Again. It hurt that her Mamo-chan had betrayed her, but it didn't hurt as much as it had the first couple of times. In fact, it was nothing more than a dull ache now that it had happened again. What had hurt more than anything was Michiru's betrayal. She hadn't just betrayed her, she had betrayed Haruka. Haruka, who had done nothing to deserve it. She deserved it though. She kept going back for more and so it was her own fault that she'd been betrayed again. But Haruka, Haruka had never had any reason to doubt Michiru before this.  
  
Usagi's eyes hardened in anger as she thought about the wrongs done to Haruka. She turned on the water for the sink and rinsed her face. Staring once again at her face, it seemed slightly more alive and refreshed. Sighing, she slowly brought up her hair and refastened it in its usual positions. She looked almost like her normal self.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat on her bed looked out her window, watching the glowing red sun slowly rise through the cloudy haze. A soft mist had settled over Tookyoo sometime during the night after she had gotten home. The previous night still replayed through her mind as she sat there. Her blankets were draped over her lap as her fingers played with the edges of them as she tried to think about what she was going to do.  
  
Luna had long since given up trying to find out what had happened. When Usagi had re-emerged from the bathroom, she had seemed better, but refused to speak about it. Now all Luna could do was sit at the end of the bed and keep an eye on her, making sure that she didn't do anything rash.  
  
Usagi looked out of her room towards the her apartment door at the sound of knocking. She turned to look back out the window and into the dawn and the slowly setting moon. At the sound of the knocking starting up again, Usagi slowly pulled herself out of her bed and walked slowly to the door, unsure of what to expect. She opened the door to reveal two policeman.  
  
"Excuse me. Can I help you?" Usagi asked confusedly.  
  
"Are you Ms.," the taller policeman looked at his notebook before continueing, "Ms. Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Usagi said even more confused than before. Luna came up and sat at Usagi's feet.  
  
"We regret to inform you that a Mr. Mamoru Chiba has died," the second officer said calmly.  
  
The color drained from Usagi's face. "How?" She managed to ask as tears once again filled her eyes.  
  
"He died in a car crash early this morning. It seems that the other car was speeding and hit his car head on. The doorman at his apartment said that you were his boyfriend and the closest next of king that he had."  
  
"Who? Who was involved in the crash?!" Usagi quickly asked, worried for Haruka. It could have been Haruka out speeding in the night.  
  
"It seems that there was a Ms. Michiru Kaioh in the car with him and the other driver was a Mr. Benichi Tanaka," the other officer spoke up.  
  
"Are they okay?" Usagi asked hesitantly, not wanting to know, yet at the same time not able to stop herself from asking.  
  
"Unfortunately no one survived."  
  
Usagi somehow managed to mumble a thank you and a goodbye before shutting the door on the policemen. She stood frozen on her side of the door, the policemen's words spinning around in her head. Tears trickled down her face as she blankly into space. They had just been alive and now both of them were dead.  
  
Bursting out the door, Usagi ran down the mist covered streets. Haruka had to know. Haruka deserved to know. No matter how much she hurt, she had to know. And Usagi wouldn't let her be told by strangers. Usagi ran down the streets, unsure of where exactly she was going, but trusting her instincts. She pulled to stop as she saw Haruka's car sitting by the park.  
  
Once again, racing off Usagi ran into the park, still trying to find Haruka. When she finally saw Haruka, she was standing on the pier going into the lake. Usagi slowed down and walked over to where Haruka was standing. When she finally reached Haruka, she opened her mouth, yet nothing managed to come out, so she just stood there with Haruka.  
  
Haruka finally turned her eyes to Usagi's still form with tears freely flowing. Haruka herself had calmed down a few hours ago, but the pier's slight breeze was still calming, and it had kept her off of the now slick streets. Usagi's sorrow-filled eyes slowly raised up to Haruka's. Haruka's face scrunched up in pain and she pulled Usagi into an embrace. They stood clinging to each other as the sun peaked over the trees and onto the lake. 


	3. Temples And Tests

Aquarius Monday  
by Queen Momoko  
  
Chapter 3: Temples And Tests  
  
I own nothing. Absolutely nothing... except the idea... and even then not really. ^^ I have no money either. I'm poor. Sailor Moon and Slayers are not mine. Enjoy. ^^ C&C are welcome. 8/10/02

Note: All references can be found at the bottom with their corresponding numbers. ^_^ These include translations of words. 

****

The world had long since been explored and forgotten. And while most of the world had once again been rediscovered, there still lay a small tree covered island that had long since forgotten the touch of a human. And so when the small band of people disembarked their ship and set foot on the island, it was no surprise when they encountered fearless animals. And so the people ventured forth to explore the new island that they had discovered.

After days of wandering through the dense foliage, they came upon a silvery temple. In the sun's warm rays, the temple stood cold and steadfast. Yet when the moon's cool beams, hit the temple, it lighted up like a star's warm embrace. The adventurer's were confused, of course, but decided to venture into the now open temple. Strange writing covered all the walls and only one person of the party managed to translate only small fragments of it. What they found in the writings was a wish granted the person who could call forth the power that was hidden in the temple.

So with hearts filled of hope and minds filled of greed, the party continued on into the temple. And as they neared the central chamber, they're hearts began to fill with jealousy and hate for the people with them. Yet one remained seemingly untouched, the one who had been able to read parts of the writing. He alone followed only to find out more of the writing.

When they finally reached the center chamber, the men ran blindly into the room, trying to catch the power of the temple for themselves. And only the one remained standing before the doorway to great room, frozen in place. He had tried to warn his fellow men that only those with a pure heart and desire would be allowed to enter the central chamber unharmed. All others would face death as punishment.

So only one brave adventurer ever made it back to the mainland with a story of a mysterious moonlight temple that would grant wishes, if the heart was pure. While many had tried to get the temple to fulfill their wishes, none that entered ever came back. The story seemed to vanish into the mists of time as people gave up and forgot about the temple hidden on an island, surrounded entirely by forest and water.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Lina, what are we doing here?" Gourry asked.

"We're here to help Zel find a cure," Lina answered sweetly, completely ignoring the confused look that had appeared on Gourry's face.

"But I thought you decided to come because you wanted to wish for-" Gourry's confused words were cut short as Lina swiftly hit him over the head before he could say anything else.

"What are you talking about Gourry? We just came to help Zel," Lina laughed nervously, casting glances at Zel.

Zelgadis merely ignored the two that were with him. He had guessed that Lina had come for her own reasons mixed in, but that didn't matter. He turned his attention back to the ornately carved wall in front of him. The ancient language that had been written covered every available spot in the vast temple that they were now in. Though the language had seemingly been lost and forgotten Zel had been preparing himself for this task. For the last couple months preceding the journey to where he currently was, he had been reading as much as he could on deciphering dead languages. 

From what he had read from the walls so far, he had learned that residing in the central most room would be the key to getting his wish granted. Once they found the central chamber, the person who entered the room would receive the gift that would allow him to finally be cured. But only one person was allowed into the Central Chamber, and that person had to be pure-hearted. Zel shook his head, whatever that meant. He knew that if anyone entered the chamber that was not pure-hearted, or if more than one person entered, they would never leave the temple.

The problem now was not how to tell Lina that only one person could enter the place where the gift would be given and that the person also had to be pure-hearted. Rather, the problem was just trying to find the Central Chamber. The writings that were posted at each intersection had be found and deciphered from the other various writings on the wall. Then he had to figure out which way was the best way because evidently, most of the paths led to the Central Chamber eventually. But he wanted to get out of the temple as fast as possible. There was a reason why no one had made it out of the temple alive yet, except for the first man who had made the voyage here.

The group of adventurers stopped before the short hall that led to the central chamber. They groups shielded their eyes from the glare that the room created. The walls of the inner chamber glowed brilliantly with the light from the moon that came through a circular opening in its ceiling. The clear crystal patterns that decorated the walls seemed to glow with an eerie blue-red flicker. After their eyes adjusted to the bright contrast of the room ahead, Lina and Zel looked to see if there were any visible traps.

Zel took a few steps into the hall to read the inscriptions that were etched along the pathway while Lina and Gourry hung back. After all, it wouldn't be prudent to lose all of the party on a first inspection. The words in the hall seemed to shift as Zel tried to read what they said. But Zel stopped as a sharp sense of unease came over him. A light laughter drifted strangely around Zel and down the hall. Zel spun towards where the laughter seemed to emanate from to see a wall of fire had sprung up to separate him from Lina and Gourry.

In the red flames a girl stood laughing. Her long violet locks of hair rose to dance with the flames that surrounded her. Seeming to realize that Zelgadis had turned around and was no facing her, she stopped laughing and let a smile slowly curve her crimson red lips upward. As she leveled her gaze at Zel, the fire seemed to dance around inside and behind her violet eyes. A slim, delicate hand brought a brilliant red rose across her lips as she continued to stare appraisingly at Zel him.

"Well now, what have we here? Do we have another brave adventurer come to try and take our little treasure? And I wonder is he prepared for his death? What do you think?" Her voice rose and fell with the flames that blocked that end of the corridor. She moved her eyes from Zel to gaze behind him at the other end of the hall that led to the Central Chamber.

The chill that was creeping up Zel's back grew in intensity. Carefully, so as to keep the woman in the fire in his sight, he turned to see what was occurring at the other end of the hall. The doorway to the Central Chamber had become a solid wall of ice with blue haired woman lazily leaning against it. The woman's neutral expression didn't change as she cracked one of her eyes open to look at Zel before moving her gaze over to fiery woman.

"He seems more prepared than the others who have come here. He might be able to actually do it. Though we shall see about that, won't we?" She said as her icy blue gaze turned back to Zel. "Are you prepared for the tests, Boy?"

"For failure in any of the parts means certain death for you," a smile fully blossomed on the first woman's face, "and your friends, should they choose to ignore the rules."

Zel looked the smiling woman in the fire over. The frown that had marred his face since her appearance still held its place as he noticed the long red dress that she wore. It seemed to flutter slightly in the currents of the fire, but it otherwise seemed unharmed by the fire. He turned his gaze then to the shorthaired woman on his other side. She too wore a long sleeveless dress as she waited for his answer to their question. The presence of something in the ice behind her drew Zel's attention next. A single baby blue rose in full bloom was imprisoned in the ice. Zel nodded his assent to the terms that the woman had set.

"Let the test begin," the blue haired woman laughed slightly at some personal joke. "I will start the first round."

Zel turned his full attention to the woman still leaning against the ice. As he stood waiting for her to begin her portion of the test, he noted that the rose in the ice and her dress appeared to be the same color. Zel focused his gaze on the woman to block stray thoughts from entering his mind.

"For the first portion of my test you must fight me," she spoke suddenly. "You may use only magic and you must defeat me using my own element. If you can defeat me, then you must answer me a single question. Once you have correctly answered my question, you will have completed my portion of the test."

Zel began chanting under his breath as he kept an eye on the woman. She appeared to trying to hear the soft words that he was chanting. A slight wind appeared as the air around him cooled. Small icicles began to form and collect on his cloak and his clothes as he continued his chant. 

"Gray Buster!" Zel shouted, shattering the silence that had descended on the hall. The moisture in the air froze and created a fine dust of ice crystals that began to drift down to the floor. The woman blew air out into the hall and smiled as she watched it crystallize before her eyes. As the tiny bits of ice finally all began to settle down, Zel looked her over. The cold seemed to have no effect on her other than amusing her.

Zel focused on his surroundings as he tried to form a plan that would allow him to beat the icy woman since a direct attack probably wasn't going to work. Zel cocked his head slightly as an idea came to him. Zel nodded as he thought the plan over again to himself, figuring that the plan might actually work.

"Freeze Arrow!" Zel's attack sped towards the waiting woman who had raised her right arm in a halting position. As the dangerous arrows of ice neared her, she yawned. The shards of ice that had come directly at her were now hovering before her outstretched hand. They then fell harmlessly to the ground at her feet. The arrows that had gone wide of her slammed into the wall of ice behind her, cracking it slightly.

"Freeze Bullet!" The rapid fire of the second attack was to catch her slightly off guard, but she still stood with her arm outstretched waiting for the bullets of ice to speed towards her person. But the tiny projectiles of ice all flew past her blinking form and into the weakened wall of ice behind her, shattering it. The tinkling of falling ice behind her caused her to spin around and stare in slight shock. But she quickly turned back to Zel. Her light laughter tinkling in time with the still falling bits of ice.

"Congratulations. You have just passed the first part of the test. Would you mind telling me how you came up with that idea of yours?" she asked politely. "Of course, that isn't your question. So don't feel that you have to answer. I'm just curious."

"Well, I obviously couldn't attack you from the front. You were too well prepared for that. So I thought that if I could distract you from me I would be able to get an attack past your defenses. When you failed to guard the wall of ice behind you I was hoping that I would be able to shatter it and possibly some of the shards of ice that would result in the shattering would have injured you," Zel calmly explained to the still smiling blue-eyed woman.

"Now for your question. Answer carefully because there will be no clarifying and your first answer is final," she said slowly. "Did you come here with a pure heart?"

Zel closed his eyes in thought. Was his heart pure? He thought back over his life and everything that he had done and had happened to him in it. He had killed people. Did that make his heart impure or did that just make his hands covered in blood? He had come with the idea of finding a cure for his problem. Was that considered pure? And if so did that mean that he had come with a pure heart or not? Questions flooded his mind as he tried to think of his answer.

How could he answer, if he didn't really understand the question? How was he or anyone expected to pass this test? He could say yes, without really knowing what she was asking, and the act of answering with an affirmative might gain him pass onto the next test. But if he was lying when he answered yes to the question, it might mean that he had not passed the test and he would die. A snarl found its way onto Zel's face as the riddle continued to grow. He had to make a decision.

"No." Zel spoke into the silence that had gathered while he thought about his answer.

"Omedetoo gozaimasu (1)," the blue haired woman said as she bowed her head to Zel. When she raised her head from the bow, a smile appeared on her face over Zel's confused expression. "Ganbatte." A soft breeze stirred around her end of the hall, lifting the blue rose, that had once been embedded in the ice and then had fallen to the ground, causing it to drift slowly to woman's open hand. With rose in hand the blue-eyed woman vanished.

Zel turned around to face woman who was basked in flames. He took a moment to look behind her. Lina and Gourry stood on the other side of the wall of flames silently cheering him on. After all, if they didn't speak, there was no way that they could be construed as helping him during the tests. It had taken a bit for them to manage to get Gourry to understand, but it appeared as though their efforts had not been in vain.

"I must say," the woman in the red dress's voice brought Zel's attention back to where it should have been, "that I did not think that you would make it past my friend. But surprises are always fun. For my portion of the test, you will have to answer some questions. If you somehow manage to make it though all the questions alive, then you will proceed to the final test. Now, what... is your name?"

"Zelgadis Greywers," Zel said semi-boredly.

"What... is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What... is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow? (2)" Her violet eyes flashed with fire as she looked at Zel's confused expression. "Just kidding. What is your quest?"

"To find a cure for my... condition."

"How, pray tell, did you find this room?"

"I followed the signs that lined the walls."

A smile spread across her face as she continued, "And what protects this temple?"

Zel closed his eyes to think of everything that he had managed to read as they were making their way towards where they were now. Three guardians were named in the protection of this temple. Now all he had to remember was what exactly their names were. "Merucuri, Marusu, and Serenity."

"You may proceed. I will remain here to make sure your friends don't try and interfere," she smiled over to him, before turning her back to him to watch over Lina and Gourry.

At the clear dismissal, Zel walked down the rest of the hall and past where the lady of ice had been. In the middle of the room was a raised circular platform. The corresponding circle in the ceiling was gone, clearly being the source of the moonlight that filled the room. A growing shaft of white luminescence began to grow and fill the platform before him and he was forced to turn away from the blinding light. As the light slowly dimmed, he turned back towards the center of the room to see a silver haired angel floating a few feet above the platform.

Her silver eyes locked onto Zelgadis's steel blue eyes. They simply stood staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes try to look and see his soul while his eyes merely tried to figure out what she was. Just as suddenly as they had begun looking at each other, Zelgadis pulled his eyes away from the searching eyes of the silver-winged woman. After a few seconds he turned his eyes back towards her to take in her appearance. The upturned crescent moon on her forehead began to glow slightly and Zel braced himself for another blinding light.

*~*~*~*~*

"It has begun. You are to keep them safe at all costs," a firm female voice echoed off the walls in the large room as she spun to face a woman sitting on a throne.

"I know just who to send. My General will do the job, won't you?" the woman on the throne commandingly asked the man who kneeled before her.

"Of course, Mistress. It would be my pleasure," the silky masculine voice drifted up from the kneeling form.

"It is necessary for this to be carried out with the utmost secrecy. And to make sure you will be able to carry out your little mission, we will be giving your magic a little kick," the final woman spoke up.

"Of course, if you even try to use the power we give for any purpose other than what we have assigned you, you will face our wrath. Is that understood?" the first woman said smoothly.

"Good," the final woman said cheerfully after the man's nod of understanding. "Let's get this party started."

*~*~*~*~* 

__

1. Okay, for the purpose of this story Japanese is going to be considered the ancient language that people can't really read or speak. It is considered a dead language in the Slayers world. Everything you see in English, you must imagine that it is in fact a different language and not really English. ^^ Understand? P

P.S. 'Omedetoo gozaimasu' means "Congratulations" and 'Ganbatte' means "Good luck" (in case you didn't know).

2. This is sort of taken from Monty Python's Holy Grail. But I thought it was funny and it fit. ^^ So I just had to put it in there. The Bridge of Death is definitely entertaining. :-P


End file.
